This disclosure relates generally to facial tracking during video calls, and more particularly to selecting a face for facial tracking during video calls using a remote control input.
During video calls, it is valuable to be able to track, follow, or focus the video on a specific target individual. For example, in cases where a video call includes multiple users in one room (e.g., a meeting, conference, or family video call), it may be beneficial for the displayed video data to focus on an active or speaking user. In another example, if a user moves around a room, it may be beneficial for the displayed video data to track the user's movements while cropping background data that is unimportant to the video call session.